


I'd Walk Through Hell

by Izumi_Silverleaf



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_Silverleaf/pseuds/Izumi_Silverleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un asesinato violento llega a las manos de Cinco-cero y, mientras todas las pistas los dejan con más preguntas que respuestas, la aparición de nuevos cuerpos no hace otra cosa que complicar el caso. Eso, hasta que Cinco-cero se ve íntimamente afectado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Walk Through Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Para Elghin en el Amigo Invisible organizado por la comunidad H50_esp en Lj.  
> Hay referencias descaradas a _American Psycho_ de Bret Easton Ellis y a _Dexter_ , y unas cuantas más no tan descaradas acerca de otros libros.  
> Además, todo mi conocimiento sobre Hawaii proviene de la Wikipedia, así que es casi 100% seguro que los lugares mencionados no tengan nada que ver con lo mencionado en el fic.

 

 

 

 _And if I could swim, I’d swim up to you in the ocean_   
__

_Swim up to where you were floating in the dark._   
__

_And if I was blessed, I’d walk on the water you’re breathing_   
__

_To lend you some air for that heaving, sunken chest._

  


 

A Walk Through Hell – _Say Anything_

 

 

 

 

 

-¿Y bien?

 

Danny aparta la mirada de la ventanilla, del paisaje en verde brillante que pasa a toda velocidad, para posarla sobre Steve.

 

-¿Y bien qué, Steven?

 

-¿Cuándo vas a contarme acerca de tu cita con la doctora Asano?

 

Danny bufa.

 

-Es la tercera vez que intento explicarte que eso no es, en lo absoluto, de tu incumbencia -dice, remarcando las palabras con líneas invisibles que dibuja con los dedos-. No estoy hablando en Klingon ni nada por el estilo como para que seas incapaz de comprender un concepto tan sencillo.

 

Steve no puede evitar sonreír ante la reacción. Es algo que no admitiría ni bajo tortura, pero son esos pequeños gestos, tan puramente Danny, los que hacen tan entretenidas sus discusiones.

 

-Es sólo que no puedo entender qué puede haber sido tan terrible para que no quieras contármelo, Danny -dice, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Arruinaste la cena hablándole de tu fobia a la piña? ¿O la llevaste a tu apartamento y decidió huir por su vida?

 

Danny bufa una vez más, lo que Steve cuenta como una victoria.

 

(Steve tampoco aceptaría el hecho de que, más allá de molestar a Danny, _en realidad_ está buscando una respuesta. Porque hay momentos, cuando Danny lo mira y sonríe, deslumbrante como ese sol que tanto ama, cuando su corazón se salta un par de latidos antes de ser capaz de devolver la sonrisa, a los que Steve se siente incapaz de renunciar.)

 

-Cállate y conduce, ¿quieres, Neanderthal? -responde, en ese tono que le dice a Steve que está suplicando a los cielos por un poco de más paciencia. Steve accede, sin borrar la sonrisa y pisando a fondo el acelerador, porque sabe que tarde o temprano logrará obtener una respuesta.

 

 

 _XXX_

 

 

-¿Qué tenemos, Chin? -pregunta Steve apenas llegar, aún escuchando los leves gruñidos de Danny a su espalda.

 

-Mujer, 19 años. Según la identificación su nombre es Annette Ross, mesera en un restaurante en el centro de Honolulu. Lori está con Max, tratando de identificar las causas de muerte.

 

-¿Alguna teoría preliminar?

 

-Varias, en realidad, aunque ninguna definitiva hasta el momento -es Kono quien responde, acercándose a ellos desde el muelle-. Pero definitivamente necesitan ver esto.

 

La escena que los espera es irreal. El cuerpo está sobre el suelo, cubierto por una manta, y aún pese a ésta pueden verse los cortes que lo seccionan en piezas, como un rompecabezas. El cabello, de un negro apagado, apelmazado por la sangre, asoma por los bordes de la manta y hay hilos de sangre coagulada que se adhieren a ésta, resaltando sobre el blanco bajo la deslumbrante luz del sol.

 

-El cuerpo fue cortado en 15 piezas de forma no quirúrgica, pues las heridas presentan bordes irregulares, y los cortes fueron realizadas tanto _pre_ como _post_ mortem -Comienza Max, ahorrándoles la vista al no descubrir el cuerpo-. Además presenta varias heridas en torso y cabeza que, por sí mismas, podrían haber causado la muerte, pero podré darles más datos una vez que esté en el laboratorio.

 

Todos asienten, incómodos. No es una imagen agradable, pero parece imposible poder dejar de mirar el cuerpo.

 

-¿Quién la encontró? -pregunta Steve, apartando la vista.

 

-Uno de los pesqueros de la zona -responde Lori, y Steve nota que suprime un escalofrío-. Cuando levantó la red encontró los trozos. Cada pieza estaba envuelta en plástico individualmente, así que no supo de qué se trataba hasta que abrió uno de los paquetes.

 

-Muy bien. Lori, toma la declaración del pescador. Chin, Kono, comiencen a investigar a la víctima; Danny y yo iremos a su trabajo.

 

Y mientras camina hacia el auto, con Danny a su lado, Steve se encuentra pensando en cuánto tardarán en resolver el caso.

 

 

 _XXX_

 

 

-Estudiante de Derecho, chica tímida, trabajaba para pagar la Universidad. Sin novio, vivía en un apartamento compartido en Manoa. Nada de esto nos dice por qué la encontraron flotando en trozos junto al muelle.

 

Danny ha pasado la última media hora, desde que salieran básicamente con las manos vacías del trabajo de la víctima, repitiendo una y otra vez la información más para sí que para Steve, como si la respuesta a todo estuviera contenida en esos ínfimos detalles que han obtenido.

 

-El desmembramiento es algo común como venganza entre los traficantes de droga; ¿crees que estuviera involucrada en ello?

 

Danny niega con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla.

 

-Demasiado joven y no habría tenido que compartir un apartamento si tuviera ingresos por narcotráfico. Debe haber algo que estemos perdiendo.

 

Steve sabe que, por supuesto, Danny tiene razón. Ha enviado a Chin y a Kono al apartamento de la chica, en caso de que haya alguna pista importante allí, pero tampoco espera mucho de eso; todos en el restaurante parecen haber conocido a Annette y coinciden en que no era más que una chica común, lo cual realmente es de poca ayuda para la investigación. Steve sólo espera que los videos de vigilancia que han obtenido les den alguna respuesta que nadie más les ha dado.

 

Cuando voltea a mirar de nuevo a Danny, se encuentra con que este ha dejado de contemplar el paisaje y en cambio lo está observando a él.

 

-¿Qué? -pregunta, sorprendido, a lo cual Danny sólo responde con una leve sonrisa.

 

-Nada -dice y gira de nuevo hacia la ventanilla.

 

 

 _XXX_

 

 

-Max dice que la víctima murió asfixiada, pero que varias de las heridas le fueron infringidas mientras aún estaba viva -es Lori quien explica y apenas logra suprimir un estremecimiento-. ¿Qué clase de psicópata haría algo así?

 

-Uno que definitivamente queremos fuera de las calles -dice Kono, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla donde corren las cintas de seguridad-. El apartamento estaba limpio; no drogas, ni siquiera alcohol, el mínimo de dinero imaginable y libros por doquier. No hay nada que explique lo que le sucedió.

 

-Y tampoco hay nada de utilidad en las cintas- dice Chin, una vez que han terminado de verlas-, pero éstas sólo cubren el interior del restaurante. Las compañeras de Annette dicen que la noche anterior no llegó a dormir, pero terminó su turno de trabajo sin ningún incidente. Lo que sea que sucedió debió ser durante su trayecto de vuelta.

 

-Hay cámaras en las avenidas alrededor ¿no es cierto, Chin? -pregunta Danny.- ¿Podemos obtener los videos, no?

 

Chin sonríe.

 

-Si hay alguien que puede, ese es Cinco-cero. Igualmente, van a tardar un par de días en entregarlos.

 

Steve suspira. Ha sido un día largo de pesquisas infructuosas y todos están francamente exhaustos.

 

-Haz la petición por los videos, Chin, y ve a casa. El resto también; necesitamos estar frescos para continuar con esto.

 

Los ve asentir y entonces vuelve a suspirar, antes de dirigirse hacia la salida del cuartel. Danny camina apenas un paso atrás de él (después de todo Steve es quien trae las llaves de su auto) y Steve no puede evitar pensar lo absurdo que es que el sonido de sus pasos a su lado sea, a momentos, incluso reconfortante.

 

 

 _XXX_

 

 

La mañana siguiente los recibe con una nueva llamada. La policía ha encontrado otro cadáver, esta vez abandonado en la habitación de un hotel. Max ya está en la escena cuando Danny y Steve llegan y el hecho de que se encuentre prácticamente sólo en la habitación (el resto de agentes se ha buscado algo más que hacer, como cercar el área e interrogar al resto de inquilinos, todo lo suficientemente _lejos_ de la escena) les dice más de lo que hubieran deseado saber en realidad.

 

La víctima esta vez es una rubia, no mayor de 20 años. La encuentran sobre la cama, con brazos y piernas atados a los postes, abierta en canal como si se le hubiera realizado una autopsia; las costillas parecen separadas a la fuerza, extendidas a los lados, permitiendo ver los órganos en el interior. Cuando se da cuenta, Steve se encuentra mirando fijamente las sábanas que cubren la cama, la forma en que los pliegues están llenos de sangre.

 

-El nivel de desangramiento indica que las heridas fueron infringidas mientras la víctima estaba viva -dice Max, regresándolos a la realidad-, sin embargo hay altos niveles de morfina en su sangre, así que posiblemente estaba inconsciente cuando todo sucedió y es más probable que haya muerto por la sobredosis que por el desangramiento en sí.

 

Danny traga pesadamente.

 

-¿Ya la han identificado?

 

-No había identificación ni tarjetas en la habitación –explica Chin, entrando con Lori-, pero la habitación aparece registrada a nombre de Elizabeth Ellis. Kono se ha llevado una impresión de sus huellas para compararlas con la base de datos.

 

-Hemos preguntado alrededor y al parecer anoche la víctima estuvo en el bar del hotel hasta pasada la media noche, sin embargo nadie recuerda que estuviera acompañada. De cualquier forma tenemos las cintas de vigilancia del bar para revisarlas en el cuartel.

 

Max carraspea entonces, llamando su atención.

 

-Hay un detalle que pasé por alto en la otra víctima por considerarlo sin importancia, pero creo que deberían venir a mirar esto. -Max ladea la cabeza de la chica, señalando un punto sobre su nuca.

 

-Hay un corte sobre el cuero cabelludo en este punto, un trozo faltante. En el cuerpo de Annette también había un corte así, pero lo atribuí a un golpe más, dado el estado en que lo encontramos, sin embargo, viéndolo aquí, es un corte totalmente localizado y hecho a propósito para arrancar un mechón de cabello.

 

-Espera un momento -dice Danny, dando un paso al frente-. ¿Me estás diciendo que quien la mató fue el mismo asesino que mató a Annete?

 

Incluso Max parece un poco incómodo al asentir. Steve piensa que es suficiente.

 

-De acuerdo. Chin, Lori, investiguen lo más que puedan aquí en el hotel; Danny y yo iremos al cuartel a ver qué información ha conseguido Kono.

 

 

 _XXX_

 

 

Cuando llega la noche Danny se apropia del sofá en casa de Steve, con un par de cajas de archivos federales y un six pack de cerveza frente a él. La investigación durante el día los ha llevado a puntos muertos por todos los medios que han usado (Elizabeth, nombre que resulta ser correcto, era parte de un servicio de acompañantes de alta reputación en la isla; sin embargo la noche del crimen no tenía ninguna cita y su último cliente, un gran empresario en Hawaii, tiene una coartada sólida que los deja, una vez más, con las manos vacías), así que, mientras Kono cruza datos entre las víctimas, Danny decide tomar algo de la investigación en sus manos, pidiendo los archivos de asesinatos no resueltos para ver si hay alguna concordancia. Steve está exhausto, pero pese a todo toma lugar al lado de Danny y, eligiendo una de las cajas, comienza a revisar archivos que al parecer la policía ha olvidado.

 

(El hecho de que Danny sonría de lado levemente, antes de soltar su discurso del porqué la piña no debería estar siquiera cerca de una pizza cuando Steve propone pedir una, no tiene nada que ver en el porqué de repente Steve siente que la noche no es tan larga como en un principio aparentaba.)

 

Se quedan dormidos en algún punto de la noche y en la mañana, cuando Steve abre los ojos, lo primero que ve es a Danny apoyado en su hombro, dormido con los párpados apretados para no dejar pasar el mínimo haz de luz. El sol que entra por las vidrieras lo hace casi _resplandecer_ a su lado y, frente a esto, lo único que Steve puede pensar es en que está jodido, pues en ese momento no tiene más que aceptar que no hay ninguna otra vista a la que quiera despertar el resto de sus días.

 

 

 _XXX_

 

 

Pasan un par de días sin novedad, en los cuales la investigación no hace más que dar vueltas sobre sí misma (hay al menos 5 homicidios más que siguen el patrón, distribuidos en el último par de años, pero aún la nueva información y cintas no tienen nada que aportar), antes de que aparezca un nuevo cuerpo.

 

Es otra rubia, 19 años, estudiante de turismo. La encuentran abandonada en un jardín, atada y con los ojos vendados, con marcas de quemaduras a lo largo de toda la piel.

 

-¿Es nuestro asesino? -pregunta Danny, con el ceño fruncido que no le ha dejado durante los últimos días.

 

-También hay un mechón faltante de cabello -asiente Max-. Así que creo que es posible afirmar eso.

 

-Christie Evans -dice Kono, mostrando la identificación-. Fue reportada como desaparecida ayer, luego de que no se presentara a trabajar por dos días sin ninguna justificación.

 

-¿Sabemos dónde fue vista por última vez?

 

-Al parecer en un bar en Waikiki. Chin y yo iremos a investigar ahora mismo.

 

Steve asiente, mientras ve a Danny mirar el cuerpo de la chica con una expresión ilegible en el rostro.

 

 

 _XXX_

 

 

 

-Últimamente estás muy callado -dice Steve, sin apartar la vista del camino-. ¿Debería empezar a preocuparme, Danny?

 

Danny gruñe, lo que Steve toma como una buena señal.

 

-Estoy usando mis altas funciones cerebrales, cosa que tú deberías intentar de vez en cuando, Steven, ya que resultan muy útiles -responde, en lo que parece una sola exhalación, pero en un tono que suena levemente apagado.

 

Es entonces que Steve voltea a mirarlo. Observa el ceño fruncido (que ha ido poco a poco empeorando con el paso de los días y los callejones sin salida a los que los ha llevado el caso) y los puños apretados y entonces se da cuenta de que Danny piensa en Grace, en que lleva semanas sin verla debido la nueva ruptura con Rachel y que la extraña tanto que parece imposible; en que hay otro asesino suelto en el mismo mundo en el que camina la luz de su existencia y que no puede tolerar siquiera esa idea. Así que extiende el brazo hasta alcanzar la mano que Danny mantiene apoyada en el muslo, rodeando levemente con los dedos su muñeca. Danny se tensa bajo su toque, pero no trata de romper el agarre de Steve.

 

-Sea quien sea vamos a atraparlo, Danno -dice en tono suave y siente, más que ve, que Danny asiente sutilmente.

 

-Lo sé, _babe_ , ¿pero cuándo? Ya tenemos tres chicas torturadas en la morgue, ¿cuántas más?

 

Steve aprieta con suavidad la muñeca de Danny.

 

-Ni una sola.

 

 

 _XXX_

 

 

-Conseguimos las cintas del bar donde estaba Christie -les dice Lori, nada más entrar-, y hemos encontrado algo interesante.

 

Kono pasa a las pantallas las capturas de los videos, tanto el de Christie como de las otras víctimas.

 

-La noche en que Christie desapareció estuvo y dejó el bar con este hombre -dice, señalando la pantalla. Es un hombre de máximo 30 años, atractivo, vestido en un traje elegante-. Revisando las cintas anteriores encontramos que ese mismo hombre fue cliente de Annette en el restaurante y estuvo en el mismo bar que Elizabeth la noche en que ambas fueron atacadas.

 

-Por favor, dime que reconocimiento facial tiene algún resultado -dce Danny, juntando las manos en gesto de súplica. Kono ríe suavemente.

 

-De hecho, así es -responde Chin, mostrando la identificación en la pantalla-. Su nombre es Jason Aston y es corredor de bolsa de Wall Street. Llegó a Hawaii hace dos semanas, de vacaciones y al parecer es turista frecuente. Su historial está limpio, aunque ha habido varias muertes a su alrededor en Nueva York.

 

-¿Sabemos dónde está ahora?

 

-El hotel Ilikai, en el boulevard Ala Moana, habitación 907.

 

Steve gira para mirar a Danny, que le sonríe desde el otro lado de la mesa.

 

-Lo tenemos.

 

 

 _XXX_

 

 

Cuando echan abajo la puerta de la habitación es obvio que alguien acaba de dejarla a toda prisa. Las maletas y la ropa siguen allí, pero no hay rastro de dinero o identificaciones y la tarjeta llave de la puerta está sobre la cama, olvidada.

 

-Mierda, media hora menos y lo hubiéramos atrapado -dice Danny, enfundando su pistola -. Iré a hablar con la administración.

 

Steve asiente descuidadamente, mientras el equipo revisa la habitación, pensando en que hay algo que no acaba de encajar. La habitación está en blanco, sin ninguna pista que les diga dónde puede estar Jason, y es entonces cuando Steve se da cuenta de lo que falla. No hay sangre ni armas en la habitación, nada que pudiera siquiera llegar a sugerir que allí se cometieron al menos tres asesinatos y Steve se siente tentado a patearse mentalmente por no darse cuenta inmediatamente.

 

-Los asesinatos no se cometieron aquí; Jason debe tener otro lugar para esconderse.

 

Kono maldice y sale de la habitación, hablando de ir a la recepción a ver si hay allí alguna pista sobre la nueva ubicación y Steve se pregunta cómo es que Danny aún no ha vuelto. Su teléfono suena en ese momento, mostrando un número conocido en la pantalla.

 

-¿Danny?

 

La voz que le responde es profunda y fuerte, en total calma.

 

-Comandante McGarrett, ¿verdad?

 

 

 

 _XXX_

 

 

Cuando Danny abre los ojos no es por la luz, que en realidad no hay, sino por el dolor lacerante que siente casi estallar en su pierna. No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que fuera golpeado por el auto en el estacionamiento del hotel y noqueado mientras estaba en el suelo, pero sabe que no puede haber sido demasiado. Está en un contenedor abandonado cerca del muelle, si el ruido de las olas es algo para guiarse, y tiene las manos atadas a la espalda en un intento absurdo de evitarle el escape, pues por encima del dolor, Danny puede sentir que el ángulo en el que está doblada su pierna es naturalmente imposible y _sabe_ que eso son malas noticias.

 

-Fractura múltiple de tibia y peroné -dice una voz profunda al lado opuesto del contenedor-. No tiene piel ni arterias desgarradas, así que no hay riesgo de que muera por desangramiento, pero estoy seguro que debe doler como el infierno ¿no es así, detective Williams?

 

Danny trata da enfocarlo en la penumbra y, cuando lo logra, se siente casi tentado a reír.

 

-Traje y zapatos caros, guantes de piel -escupe, a través de los dientes apretados-. Eres un cliché andante, ¿te lo han dicho? Es un milagro que tu nombre no sea Patrick.

 

El hombre - _Jason_ suple su mente- sonríe ante esto, mientras enciende un puro, y Danny tiene que tragarse el miedo cuando lo ve avanzar hacia él.

 

-No pienso matarlo, Detective -dice, inclinándose ante él y lanzándole el humo a la cara-, o al menos no aún. ¿Qué diversión habría en hacerlo, cuando ya sé que es demasiado orgulloso para suplicar por su vida?

 

-¿Entonces de eso se trata? -pregunta Danny sin dejar de mirarlo de frente, manteniendo el dolor a raya.- ¿Las torturas sólo para escucharlas suplicar por sus vidas?

 

Jason ríe.

 

-Por supuesto -responde-. Usted no entendería, Detective, con sus reglas y su moral, el poder que significa tener la vida de alguien en tus manos, el escucharlas suplicar. Porque es posible aceptar la súplica y tener piedad, ¿pero sabe? También es posible negar.

 

Jason lo mira, como esperando una respuesta, y Danny se muerde los labios para evitar llamarlo algo que lo único que haría sería animarlo continuar. Al final Jason se rinde, con algo casi parecido a la decepción en el rostro.

 

-Usted será mi boleto de salida de Hawaii, Detective -dice, alejándose mientras limpia invisibles pelusas de las solapas de su traje-. Le he dado sólo tres horas al comandante McGarrett para arreglarlo todo. Si quiere encontrarlo a usted con vida, claro.

 

-Estúpido maníaco -escupe Danny, sin pensar-. Steve va a encontrarte y vas a lamentarlo hasta el último minuto de tu existencia.

 

Jason gira entonces, caminando hacia Danny una vez más, sonriendo como si esa hubiera sido la provocación que estaba esperando.

 

-Lo voy a lamentar, ¿eh, Detective? -dice, y Danny nota que la punta encendida del puro está peligrosamente cerca de una de las múltiples heridas abiertas por el golpe-. Entonces supongo que habrá que hacer que valga la pena.

 

 

 _XXX_

 

 

 

-Díganme que tenemos algo.

 

Chin y Steve llevan cerca de una hora en el cuartel, analizando una y otra vez el material que han conseguido para encontrar la localización de Danny y es una hora en que Steve ha estado a punto de reducir el edificio a escombros a punta de golpes para descargar la frustración.

 

-Encontramos el auto -dice Lori al entrar. Las cintas del hotel les han dicho que Jason conduce un BMW Serie 3 y Chin lo ha encontrado rápidamente en el sistema-, estaba abandonado al este de Waikiki. Había sangre sobre el asiento trasero, pero sin rastro de Danny.

 

-Pero en cambio hemos encontrado esto -dice Kono, sosteniendo en alto el GPS del auto para después colocarlo sobre la mesa, comenzando a desencriptar la información-. Es obvio que el auto fue dejado lejos de donde sea que tiene a Danny, pero esto nos dirá cuales son los sitios que ha visitado últimamente.

 

Steve siente que son eternos los minutos que tarda Kono en obtener la información. No se ha permitido pensar en las posibilidades, en que Danny está sólo y probablemente herido junto a un psicópata que disfruta la tortura y en que realmente no tiene idea de cómo podría vivir sin Danny si todo llegara a lo peor; no cuando aún se aferra a la esperanza de que todavía haya tiempo y a que si hay alguien que puede encontrar a Danny, son ellos.

 

-Los muelles de Kaka’ako -dice Kono, sin dejar de teclear-. Hay varios contenedores abandonados allí, debe estar en uno de ellos.

 

Steve está en la puerta antes de que el resto del equipo empiece a moverse.

 

 

 _XXX_

 

 

Avanzan en silencio entre los contenedores, moviéndose poco a poco y separándose. Han encontrado un auto robado no más de cien metros atrás y es un hecho que Jason se esconde allí, pero hay al menos diez contenedores por revisar y lo último que necesitan es dar a conocer su posición antes de tener a Danny asegurado.

 

Steve sigue un trazo de pisadas emborronadas que lo llevan hasta el contenedor más cercano al agua; las pisadas se difuminan al acercarse pero Steve nota que la cadena es nueva y que el candado está _abierto_. Por un momento siente correr la adrenalina en cada latido por sus venas mientras se acerca y quita la cadena, evitando hacer el más mínimo ruido, hasta que abre la puerta de golpe, con el arma firme al frente y listo para disparar. Lo que encuentra son cuchillos y sierras ensangrentadas en las paredes, clavos y tenazas como si fuera el instrumental de una mala película de horror, pero todo lo que ve es a Danny al fondo, sucio de sangre y pestañeando ante la luz, pero vivo y la oleada de alivio que siente es tan fuerte que está a punto de caer de rodillas y dar gracias a los cielos por pequeños milagros como ese.

 

-Danny -exhala cuando se acerca, en un aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, y Danny le sonríe levemente por respuesta.

 

-Hey, Steven. Sabía que me encontrarías.

 

Steve se acerca para cortar las cuerdas que atan a Danny y lo siguiente que sabe es que está a milímetros de Danny, sin ser capaz de obligarse a apartarse de él. Steve no tiene idea de quien da el primer paso, si es Danny al levantarse sutilmente para encontrarlo, con esos ojos que lucen imposiblemente azules contra la piel manchada en rojo, o si es él mismo al acercarse, sabiendo que porta esa sonrisa de idiota que Danny gusta tanto de echarle en cara, pero al final en realidad no importa, porque Danny responde con todo el corazón, enterrando los dedos en sus brazos para sostenerse mientras Steve lo besa casi con reverencia, tratando de transmitirle en ese beso cada detalle, el miedo y la ira, las infinitas posibilidades en su mente y todo lo que se ha quedado sin decir durante todo el tiempo que llevan girando uno alrededor del otro.

 

Cuando se separan Danny jadea, más de dolor que por otra cosa y Steve se obliga a apartar los deseos de besarlo de nuevo.

 

-He sido secuestrado y tengo una pierna fracturada, ¿no pudiste elegir un mejor momento para hacer esto, animal? -dice Danny en un susurro, fingiendo enfado aunque al tono de su voz delata el dolor que está sintiendo.

 

Un carraspeo a las puertas del contenedor es lo que rompe el momento. Steve se gira, con el arma arriba una vez más, hasta que nota que es Kono la que les sonríe desde la puerta.

 

-Gracias al cielo que estamos los demás aquí o no sé qué sería de ustedes -dice, sin borrar la sonrisa.

 

Steve se aclara la garganta.

 

-¿Atraparon a Jason?

 

-Así es. Trató de escapar en cuanto vio a Lori, pero lo atrapamos. Chin y Lori lo están llevando ahora mismo al auto y llamando a los refuerzos. Ahora ¿quieren que llame a una ambulancia o prefieren que los deje solos hasta que llegue la unidad de análisis?

 

Danny gruñe un momento por lo bajo y pese a todo, Steve tiene que volver a sonreír.

 

-Creo que será la ambulancia.

 

 

 _XXX_

 

 

 _Dos semanas después_

 _  
_

 

-¿Y bien?

 

Danny bufa una vez más, como parece que lo hace cada día desde que Steve poco menos que lo arrastrara a su casa al salir del hospital, mientras Steve se deja caer a su lado en el sofá.

 

-¿Es que acaso no puedes dejar el tema por la paz?

 

-No -dice Steve, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro-. Sabes que no te dejaré en paz hasta que me lo digas.

 

Danny exhala un suspiro mientras maldice mentalmente la férula que le impide patear el trasero de Steve como en verdad le gustaría.

 

-Está bien- se rinde al final, cuando nota que Steve no ha dejado de mirarlo-, si en verdad quieres saberlo aquí está. Fue la cita perfecta, Steven; Cenamos, bailamos, pasamos la noche entera conversando y, cuando la fui a dejar y le pregunté cuando podríamos salir de nuevo, ella lo único que hizo fue negar y decirme que “ _me armara de valor y le confesara mi amor a ese tal Steve del que tanto le había hablado_ ”.

 

Hay un momento de silencio, en el cual Danny se limita a mirar por las amplias vidrieras, como si el mar en el exterior fuera la cosa más interesante en el universo, antes que Steve se suelte a reír.

 

-¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso, Neanderthal?

 

Steve sólo atina a besarlo para callar el discurso que sabe se aproxima.


End file.
